The Aisle
by J3nna
Summary: He sighed, and started walking down the aisle I had just walked to him. My eyes wide, they followed his retreat intently. The bouquet fell from my hands, and I placed them over my heart, which was beating too quickly. “Edward?”, I half-whispered.
1. Chapter 1

I drew in a deep breath. I started walking down the aisle, my long, white dress dragging behind me. I kept my eyes intently on the ground before me, as I squeezed my bouquet tighter. The veil hid my face well.

_This was it._

I was getting married. I was getting married to the man I love, Edward Cullen, and I couldn't have been happier. Why was I feeling so nervous? It was just butterflies, I told myself. I smiled to myself, and I reached the end of the aisle. I looked up, and there stood the man I loved. His expression was…sullen? I looked into his face, concerned.

He sighed, and started walking down the aisle I had just walked to him. My eyes wide, they followed his retreat intently. The bouquet fell from my hands, and I placed them over my heart, which was beating too quickly.

"Edward?", I half-whispered, hoping that he would turn around.

I felt the tears starting to appear in my eyes seconds before they fell, drawing long streaks along my face. I fell to my knees, and not even gracefully – I practically crashed down to the floor, staying quiet for a while, then breaking into heart-breaking sobs. I heard the light tapping of the guests advancing on me, but they were all blurry shapes to me.

I felt someone pick me up, holding me close to his or her body, as I hung limply in his or her arms.

_Emmett._

I felt a soft hand lift the veil over my face, exposing me. I felt the same hand slowly caress my face, and heard them whisper, "I'm so sorry".

_Rosalie._

I felt a cold hand rub my arm softly, before retreating quickly.

_Jasper._

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my back, releasing me after a few minutes. However, I could still feel them hanging onto my dress.

_Alice_.

I felt two hands, different sizes; embrace me just as Alice had done, whispering their apologies to me.

_Carlisle and Esme._

My whole family had come to my aid. Except the one I needed to most – Edward. I was slowly carried out of the Cullen house, but the soon the speed turned superhuman and I was carried into a house. My house, presumably. I was placed on a soft bed. I heard Emmett leave my room, and I was alone.

Alone.

I sat up, staring into space. I looked down at my dress – it represented what I had left of my almost wedding day. I glanced at my window. Frustrated, I stood up, and smashed it closed. Just in case _he_ decided to stop over.

Hah, who was I kidding? Why would he return to _me_? The mere, ugly, clumsy, stupid human. The lamb. And he? He deserved much better. To be honest, I never understood why he would ever want to be with me. My eyes widened, a sudden realization coming to me. What if he could read my mind? What if my mind was just as regular as the next girls? Would he have been even remotely interested in me, then?

My trance was broken by the sound of Charlie sleeping. _Charlie_. I had to get away from here – I couldn't face him, as now there was a reason for the silences to be awkward from now on.

I put my hand to my back, to the top of my zipper. However, my hands froze in their place. Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I could admit it – I was head over heels in love with a vampire, Edward Cullen. And this dress was all I had left of him.

I picked up my phone, dialling a number.

"Taxi sevices?", I asked politely, not letting my voice break. I quickly said my address, and asked for a time estimate.

"About half an hour, miss", a voice on the line said, "We have many calls tonight. My apologies".

Figures that a town as small as Forks wouldn't have more than two cabs in the whole damn town. However, I was grateful for the time she gave me – it allowed me to pack my bags for my departure.

_Hold on. Wouldn't Alice see this coming?_, I thought. _Would she really be keeping an eye on me? _

_Of course she would, stupid._

_I am staying in my room. I am staying in my room. I am staying in my room._

Hoping that this would trick Alice, I started chanting this to myself as I slowly fell into such a trance. I started packing my bags, only taking the essentials. I saw the taxi arrive. I had stashed money from my job at the Newton's store, and it had grown into quite a pile. I was impressed, even though I know that _he _had been adding money gradually into my pile, just to make me feel better.

Money and bag in one hand, I grabbed the doorknob. _Charlie_. I knew that I couldn't use this way. Knowing myself, I would just trip down the stairs in my dress and wake not only Charlie, but the whole neighbourhood. I glanced at the window.

_Could I? Well, there was no other way._

I opened the window, throwing my bag to the ground. It looked to far. I gathered what strength I had left in me, and closed my eyes. I leaped off from my second story window, something I thought I would never do. As I met the ground, I felt my left ankle make an angry _snap_ sound. Great. Although, I was satisfied that nothing worse had happened. I limped first to my bag and then to the cab. The cab driver must have been looking at this in awe: a crazy girl in a wedding dress doesn't know how to use a door.

I got into the cab.

"To the airport, please", I said to the driver.

"Sure thing, miss. Nice dress", he said, smirking to himself.

I felt like scowling at him, but didn't have the hatred in me. All that was left was, basically, self-pity. I looked out of the window, getting my last look of Forks. The nearest airport was in Port Angeles. I didn't budge from my position, and remained so for the next hour and a half. I was awoken from my trance-like state by the angry manner in which the tires screeched. I payed the driver, and got out of the car.

I couldn't believe that I, Bella Swan, was walking through an airport in a wedding dress. I received many glances from the passing people. However, I couldn't care less. My mind was now blank.

_My life had no meaning anymore._

**Do you guys like the beginning? I might write another chapter for this today or tomorrow if I get some reviews and views.**


	2. Chapter 2

I got on the first plane to Pheonix. The flight seemed to go by very fast, and I took a taxi to my old apartment; the one I used to live at with my mom, and, later on, Phil. I rattled with the keys a while until I managed to get the door open.

_And he was there_.

He was standing a few feet in front of me, still in his suit. What a scene – ugly, broken girl in her wedding dress, and a handsome man in his suit.

I looked into his eyes, and a few traitor tears left mine. I regained my composure, my eyes never leaving his.

"Bella. I'm sorry", he said, taking a few steps closer to me.

I flinched, which seemed to cause pain him. _Why?_ As he took those steps closer to me, I took a few steps back until my back hit the door._ Why'd I close the door?_

"Why are you here?", I whispered very quietly, my eyes locked on the ground. I could not look at him.

"Bella", he said. I hated how he could say my name and make me melt. "I still love you".

I let out a dry chuckle, "Hm".

"I'm not lying. Bella, I love you more than anything", he said, walking closer to me.

"You left", I sobbed out, my hand covering my mouth.

"I know, love. Bella – I saw your face as you walked down that aisle. You didn't want to get married. I couldn't force you to do so", he said, standing right in front of me, now.

My eyes shot up at him, "How could you say that? I love you – I love you too much. You left. I had been looking forward to this day for so long. To be married to you – to be with you, forever".

"Bella…", he whispered, and put his hand on my face, and softly kissed my lips.

I kissed him back, before snapping into reality. I put my hands onto his shoulders and pushed back – he didn't budge, but I manage to create some space between us. However, my head managed to hit the closed door, and I let out a gasp of pain. _Again, why did I close the damn door?_

"No, Edward," I said, my eyes closed. "You can't just kiss me, and think you can make all of this go away. You could have told me, asked me, anything but have left me. Besides, I agreed to marry. It was my decision too. How could you do this?!" I yelled, and felt a few more tears escape my eyes.

He was silent.

"Why aren't you - " I started, but then stopped. I felt the blood trickle down from my forehead, and the disgusting scent hit my nose. I looked at him, and he seemed…frozen.

I couldn't move, either.

The blood made its way down my neck, but I stopped it's flow with my hand right as it was going to stain my dress. My hand was right over my heart. Edward looked at me, his eyes dark.

"Why did you place your hand there?" he whispered, looking at me.

I hesitated at first, but I had to say it – I still loved him, and as a fool in love, I believed that he loved me, too. "Because I plan on using this dress again."

He looked into my eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," I said, walking over to him. I hesitantly kissed him on the lips. I know it took a lot for him to ignore my flowing blood, but he did as he kissed me back.

That is when I knew he meant every word he had said.


End file.
